


Rainy Hues

by Steamy



Category: Splatoon, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Loli, Smut, Vanilla, squid girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy/pseuds/Steamy
Summary: A heavy downpour spells trouble for the water-sensitive Inkling. But the last person she expects to save her comes to her rescue and more. The two go wait out the storm at his home, where a fresh experience awaits for the two of them.
Relationships: Anon (Male Reader)/Inkling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Rainy Hues

The fists tore through the air like a knife, and the legs swung with such force that even space itself was cut for half a second. Then, one final move was release: a powerful uppercut so strong that a powerful whirlwind blew from the fighter's body, the grass around him being blown about as if a tornado was fast approaching. With a small sigh, Anon began to stretch his legs out, prepping for his stretches. As he was getting ready, he felt something wet land on the top of his head. He looked up and saw dark rain clouds approaching, threatening to quickly block out the sun and stain the sky with an aura of sadness. He sighed in relief. He had heard about the weather potentially getting bad throughout the day, so he brought his umbrella with him in case it started to rain. As the raindrops piled up, he walked to the tree where he left his umbrella, opened it, and proceeded to jog out of the park.

After jogging for a few minutes, he started to hear something weird. It was some kind of distorted voice, as if someone was gurgling to the heavens. He stopped at a corner to try and identify the voice. The more he heard it, though, the more familiar it started to sound. When he turned around, he saw a small girl twitching on the ground. The black spats that really brought out her thick bottom, the white T-shirt that started to become transparent because of the rain. And, of course, the orange tentacle hair that could belong to only belong to one group of people. The hand began to slowly reach out to whatever was in front of it. "Schuwa Schuwee...."

"Huh...? Hey...!" Anon dropped his umbrella and quickly ran to the fallen girl. "Are you okay?" The Inkling only responded with her usual, incomprehensible noises, but it sounded even more distorted and drowned-out than usual. He saw her skin bleed droplets of black ink. "Ink...?" From the matches he saw, the Inklings ink usually matched whatever color their hair was, and he hasn't recalled seeing any of them with black locks. Judging from the looks of thing, Anon could only assume the worst. "Blood? She's bleeding?" His heart twisted. "Is she dying? I...I need to get her to the hospital..." Right when Anon was about to start to run, he remembered an after-match get together he had with other members of the tournament. He recalled sitting at a juice bar right next to a bitter Cloud, who was covered from head to toe with bright orange ink. He was swearing left and right, but one thing that he said echoed in Anon's ear. _I wish we were in Defino Plaza or that Wuhu Island Resort. I can dissolve those little twats before they start moving. Broken moveset..._

"They're weak to water!" Anon patted himself down, trying to search for his umbrella. He turned around and quickly dashed to pick it up before going back to the Inkling, shielding her from the rain. The sounds of the raindrops hitting the umbrella made the girl lift her face from the ground. Anon staring at her with dire concern was the last thing she saw before things went black for her again, the sound of the rain pitter-pattering against the umbrella slowly fading out like the end of a jazzy tune.

The light slowly started to seep into the darkness of the Inkling's unconsciousness. Her eyes slowly opened, and her brain started to register the feeling of her being slightly bounced about. She tiredly glanced over at Anon, who was carrying the girl on his back. "Fakyuoshowww..." They were still outside, but she was at least under the man's umbrella. Her eyelids onto one another as she spoke again. "Koreiya..."

"Oh, you're awake?" Anon looked back at the squid girl, carrying a few plastic bags around his wrists. "Are you alright? Things looked pretty rough for you, huh?" The girl responded with a tired nod. "What were you doing out in the rain like that? ...Well, It did come down suddenly..."

"Fweeshewee."

Anon winced in his head. "Oh, I guess I can't really understand what you're saying, huh?" As the male started to frown, the Inkling started to open one eye. She slowly moved her hand to her mouth, and put a finger into it. After a quick suck, she put it straight into her ear, pulling a glob of orange ink from out of it. She motioned the sloppy finger straight into Anon's ear. "Ow! What the heck!?" Like most people, he didn't have a positive reaction towards being wet-willied out of nowhere, and dropped both the umbrella and the Inkling onto the ground. "What was that for?!"

"For saving me, obviously! That's not how you treat someone's that's trying to thank you, right!?"

"But you just put your finger in my ear...! ...Wait." Anon could understand her completely. His ear was leaking goop for the time being, but the Inkling, once though to be speaking in an bizarre code only other Inklings could understand, was now able to be understood. He smiled. "I can understand what you're saying now! What a relief..."

The Inkling nodded, smiling proudly as she gave a close-eyed nod through her domino mask. "The first human too, at thaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH!!" Her eyes burst open in an explosion of pain as she dropped to her knees. She just remembered that she was still in the rain, which was practically a storm of acid for the girl. "I'M MELTING! COD HAVE MERCY!!" Anon stepped to the Inkling, holding the umbrella over their heads to shield them from the rain yet again. The girl stood up, her legs twitching in both pain and fear. "T-Thanks..." She lowered her head. "So much for doing some shopping today." Her complaints were shortly followed by a banging crash of thunder. The girl squeaked, the tentacles that she also called her hair standing up for a quick second, before zipping over to Anon's leg and hugging it tightly. "Inside! I need to get inside!"

"Inside where?"

"Somewhere!" Inkling held onto the male's leg like a cat on a scratching post. "Anywhere where there isn't any rain! Or, uh, seawater."

"My place is block or so away from here. You want to just wait the storm out until then?"

The Inkling looked up at Anon with shining stars of hope in her eyes. "You mean it?!" The thunder roared like an angry lion, and she found herself clinging onto his leg tighter, the fear in her eyes contradicting the hopeful smile on her face. "...C-Can we hurry up, then?"

  
As they entered through the slide doors, the Inkling shook her head in disbelief. "No, that's, like, super untrue! Right?!" She looked up at Anon with shock as he closed his umbrella. "You own this entire building?" She brought her curled fists to her chest. "But how!? That would mean you're, like, super loaded!"

Anon scratched his own chin as he gazed off in the distance. "Well, you know how we win gold for each fight we participate in? Well, in my case, I just kept entering battles and saved up my money to buy this place. A lot of the Mii Fighters are doing it; I'm sort of surprised you haven't heard of it."

"Oh. That would explain it, I guess..." The Inkling looked around, still in shock that the man that saved her owned all of this. They walked to the elevator, where Anon would press a few buttons on the panel. "Say, what's a Mii, anyway?"

Anon glanced back at the Inkling. "Manually Involved Identity. But that's kind of a mouthful, isn't it?"

Inkling chuckled. "Yeah. Man, it feels good to finally be able to talk to someone other than the other Inklings. Not that they aren't cool, they're great." The elevator doors began to open. "But I have so many questions I want to ask everyone else, you know? I think I have a right to, since I sort of got abducted by a magic flaming circle. I even still have the logo burned into my eye!"

Anon looked into the Inkling's eye, seeing the infamous logo of a disjointed plus sign on the furthermost left of a flaming circle. "Hey, that's pretty cool."

"No it isn't!" Inking whined. She found herself blushing a bit before kicking the ground with her purple shoes. "...Okay, I guess it is a little cool. But I was hoping it'd give me some cool powers or something. Like heat vision. Heat vision would be pretty fresh. Like, totally Woomy."

"Woomy?" Anon repeated as he pushed some buttons on the control panel.

"Huh. Sounds kind of weird when a human says it. Creepy, even," shivered the Inkling as they began to ascend.

"Sorry," said Anon. "I thought that was just something I heard when I couldn't understand you. Are you saying that's actually a word?"

"Where I'm from," the Inkling replied, "woomy can mean a lot of things. But I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear me go through the entire history of the word."

"You might as well. I heard on the news that this storm isn't going to let up all day." The elevator doors would open again, and Anon would walk down the hall. "This place is usually empty, though. It apparently didn't get a lot of attention until the Smash tournaments."

"I didn't see anyone in here to begin with, now that I think about it..." They stopped at the end of the hall. The Inkling noticed that his door was spread a little further apart from the other ones. A lot further apart, actually. "Whoa, what's with the space? How big is your pad, anyway?"

"Well, I don't know if I'd call it big, but..." He unlocked and opened the door, and girl had to assume he was just being modest at this point. His living room alone was as big as his apartment, and had a huge television, a couch, a bookshelf, and a punching bag at the corner of the room. There was a kitchen immediately to her left, and a hall to her right that had a few doors. "At the very least, I have enough room to train. ...Sort of."

The Inkling scoffed. "Dude, I don't know how whack your perception is, but this is _definitely_ big." She ran inside, then flopped on her sofa. "Dryness! Sweet, sweet dryness!"

Anon blinked. "Um...you're shirt's still wet. You should probably change."

The Inkling continued rolling around on the sofa, spreading her arms and legs out slightly onto it. "Oh, right. There's a bathroom in here, right? Or maybe..." The girl hopped onto her feet, strolling over to Anon before looking up at him with a toothy grin. "You want me to change here. Is that it?" Anon froze. Her suggestive smile sent an unexpected jolt through his body. Just as he said, her shirt was quite wet. Wet enough, in fact, to become so transparent that her flat chest was visible through her shirt, even with the black logo it came with. Her tiny nipples poked against the inside of her shirt, thanks to both the cold of the rain she was in and the sticky dampness of the material. It was hard not to notice, especially with her standing so close to him.

"Just kidding!" The tenta-hair girl laughed with her eyes clothes. "You should have seen the look on your face! You look like a salmon caught in a charger's scope!" She mocked him, standing in the same stiff-armed position he was in for a second before slapping her thigh. "I wish I could have taken a picture of it!"

Deciding to play along, Anon let out a somewhat nervous laughter. He looked down at the girl. More so, his eyes glanced at her tiny braless breasts. "You, uh...got me." He would hand one of the bags to her. "I got you a shirt while you were knocked out, so you should change into that for now."

"Really?" Inkling smiled wide, taking and looking inside of it. It was a white girl's tanktop that, thankfully, was just the right size for the girl. "You're a real nice dude, dude. Almost too nice. You like me or something?" Anon stiffened from his head to his toes. The tiny female laughed again, then began to walk off down the hall. "Just kidding! Again!" She reached to a door on her left before walking inside. "Ha, first try!"

Sighing, Anon leaned against the wall, listening to the girl hum as she got changed. He looked down at his pants, seeing a tend erect from his trousers. He tried taking deep breathes to calm himself down, but the sight of the girl's nipples couldn't be so easily forgotten. He reminded himself that she was only staying until the storm passed. But how long was that going to be again?

As the heavy rainfall continued from outside the apartment, the two would tap their bare feet frantically and rhythmically onto the large electronic mat. Their eyes processed the information on the screen as quickly as their brain would allow it, following every direction until the upbeat song came to an end. They both panted slightly, looking at the results screen as the points tallied up. **Winner: Player 1!**

"Again!? That's three times in a row!" The Inkling cried out bitterly. She slouched slightly, sweating droplets of transparent orange ink. "How are you so good at this?"

Anon shrugged. "It helps...with training," he panted. "Do you...want to go again?"

"Are you nuts? With a monster like you?" Inkling saw the huge score difference between the two of them on the TV. "Maybe in a million years. But for now, I think I just need a break."

"Okay. Good game, though." He stepped off of the mat, then began to walk to a dresser filled with DVD cases. "Well, let's watch something. Let's see...What would you like..."

The Inkling would stroll over to Anon, then lean over his shoulder. Her eyes brightened as she reached to a case, gently pressing his chest against Anon's back. "Oh, I remember this girl! It's that one with the super weird hair that was talking about world domination or something!" Anon's chest reddened a little bit to her touch. "I didn't know she had her own TV show..."

"Hm? Oh, y-yeah. Did you want to watch that?" Anon looked back at her, seeing the absolute joy in her eyes as she looked at the case.

"Do I?!" The Inkling recalled the mysterious stranger walking into her home city. She was so insistent on her plans for conquering room that she harassed the store owners, interrupted the games, and nearly got her splatted a few times outside of the typical turf war. "...Do I? M-Maybe later." She reached over to the shelf to put it back, her bare nubs pressing against Anon's back through his shirt. "Let's see what else we have. Uh...Hm...Oh! This looks cool!" She reached over to a DVD case with a rather suggestive piece of art. There was a half-naked woman holding a pistol with a an equally half-naked male standing behind her in an explosion. "Is this a movie about turf wars?"

Anon glanced back to her. "Turf wars?"

"Oh, right! You humans don't have those, do you?" She got off of Anon with a skip in her step and went to the game console, swapping out the game disc with the movie disc. "I'll explain it to you later! But only if you tell me what the kind of wars you have are like!"

It was almost scary how gleeful she sounded talking about war. "Maybe...If you promise not to start one." The two went to the couch, then sat down next to each other as the movie started to play. A few seconds of darkness occurred on the monitor. Anon hadn't recalled watching this movie. And the Inkling clearly hadn't either. But both of them were most certainly expecting a high-octane thriller filled with action. Well, the start of the movie started off pretty action-filled. It cut to the woman on the cover lying naked on the bed and suggestively moaning while gripping the bedsheets. Her breasts bounced as a set of hands grabbed onto her bouncing flesh bags. She was being savagely fucked by the male on the cover, who pushed himself deep into her, making her cry out with ever move he made. Her fingers slid down his beast-like chest, and a number of profanities slipped from her lips in the heat of the moment. The two went at it for a good while until the male finally pulled out, glazing her breasts with his hot climax that would coat her chest.

The viewers of the movie didn't know what to make of this opening scene. The Inkling was watching intently, rubbing her legs together as she swallowed a nervous ball of spit. "So...you guys...do that too, huh? I guess humans are...humans."

Anon didn't know what to say. He didn't expect the opening scene to be a sex scene. He desperately placed his hands over his crotch to try and relax his boner. "Inklings have sex? I...was under the impression you guys laid eggs or something."

The Inkling was flabbergasted. "O-Of course not! That's gross! But..." She looked back at the movie, looking at the semen on the female's breasts. "It's...so white." Anon turned to her as she examined the fluid. "Usually, an Inkling's cum isn't pure white. It's mixed with whatever color they are. But this is like...looking at a cloud, if it was all liquidy."

Something just occurred to the male. Well, he always asked himself this in the back of his mind, but he wanted to make sure of something. "Um...Say, you look a little too young to notice something like that."

Her eyes rolled. "I'll have you know that most Inklings stop aging after a certain age." She puffed her cheeks, looking to the side. "I haven't grown an inch since my thirteenth birthday. And that was eight years ago..." She whined, lying back on the couch. "Octolings get all the luck! They have these large pretty tits, but most Inklings get stuck being flat as a board! How we even managed to repopulate is mystery in itself!"

Anon blinked. "Why?"

"Why? Just look at me!" The Inkling scooted closer to Anon, then gripped onto her tanktop before quickly lifting it over her chest. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that these are man-splattin' tits!" With the tiny hills on her chest completely on sight for Anon, he found himself looking, but not into her eyes. The Inkling's composure returned, but only after realizing what she had done. "O-Oh Cod...Hey, I'm so sorry about..." As she was trying to find the right words to use as an apology, the man had already leaned into the nub on her right, his wet tongue sliding up and down her itty bitty breast. She squeaked, the warm, wet tongue sending chills down her spine. "W-What are you...?"

"I...don't see an issue." Anon would wrap his lips around the nipple, slowly sucking it as he wrapped an arm around her waist. After muttering 'Wait a minute,' the girl let an erotic moan spill from her lips. Her chest pushed up against Anon, who whipped his tongue around her nipple feverishly as his hands gripped onto her waist. The Inkling moved her hands to his head, softly grabbing it as he fed on the squid's mound.

"I-I was joking...Y-you really do like me, huh?" She watched as the man continued licking and sucking her chest, feeling herself being pulled in his embrace. "C-Can humans even feel that way towards Inklings? We're not that similar, are we...?"

Anon pulled away from her chest, leaving a coating of saliva on her breast. Her nipples were fully erect thanks to his feasting habits. Not to mention that her womanhood was starting to seep through her spats. "I don't see any problem with it. Besides, you're the one that teased me earlier."

Her cheeks went pink. "W-Wait, is that why...?" She gulped, then slapped the palm of her hand against her face. "I-I guess that wasn't cool..." She looked down at him, watching her kiss her other nipple slowly before circling his tongue around it. She let out a brief moan, then shut her eyes. "F-Fine...I was curious, anyway..."

"About what...?" Anon questioned.

"If...it's the same process. If humans and inklings work the same way..." Inkling's answer made Anon lean up to her face. The two leaned into each other, pressing their lips onto their constantly. Anon sunk his fingers into the Inkling's near-flat chest, his fingertips sinking into whatever little bit of flesh her chest had developed. She cried out, leaving her mouth opened for his tongue to swoop in and wrestle with hers. The Inkling began to crawl onto his lap, wrapping her thin legs around hers. She felt his excitement beneath her, making her more wet than before. His hands massaged her chest and his fingers clamped onto her hardened nipples, which made her cry out even more. She was getting needy, but so was he. "Nnh...You definitely get boners just like other Inklings..."

"That's one question solved." The male would slide his hands down to her spats, beginning to pull them down slowly. "You know, you always did have a pretty nice butt." He clutched his hands onto her bare asscheeks, rubbing them slowly in his palms. They were tiny, yet somehow thick in his hands. "Do Inklings just not wear underwear?"

The Inkling let the male fondle her squid butt, which would jiggle a bit from the teasing. "Lucky you, huh? It's usually a pain, so we tend to go commando a lot." She would kiss Anon on the lips. "This is the butt you've been obsessed with, huh?"

"I-I wouldn't say...Okay, maybe." His fingers sink into her little bottom, spreading out her buttocks gently while he cracked a smile at her. His left hand massaged her butt while his other hand slid two fingers under her asshole before pushing them gently into her damp pussy. The girl's cries were like an erotic melody that sung to the tune of his curling fingers. She moved her hips, her little pussy soaking his digits while she hugged her neck. Her juices, like her sweat, had a bit of color mixed with the usual clear transparency human females had. Anon took note of that, but didn't seem to mind digging his fingers further into her gates.

"C-Cod...H-Hey," the Inkling gasped as she slowly raised her hips, her cunt dripping like orange juice. "Are you going to pull it out or what?" Anon reached his hands to his pants, pulling them down with his underwear. His member, hard, thick, and full of energy, was naked for the girl, who gasped at the size of it. "I-I guess human adults are larger than Inklings..." She reached over to it, gently grasping onto it and rubbing it slowly, causing Anon to grunt pleasurably. She smiled, then pressed her hands onto her shoulder. "Let me see how much you want my woomy." She would start to crawl over Anon's body before hovering her lower half over his face, turning towards his crotch as she started to descend.

"Your woomy---?" Anon didn't get a chance to express his confusion. Her waist glided down onto him, her wet, smooth pussy rubbing against is lips. He moaned as the girl swing her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy onto the male's lips. He groaned into her crotch as she rode his face, his tongue gliding against the swinging cunt while she gasped. As her lower lips assaulted the male's face, she started to lean down to his cock. She grabbed it in her little hands, stroking the large member as she hummed pleasurably, feeling bursts of delight shooting up into her.

"It's a big boy, isn't it?" The Inkling would slide her tongue down his rod slowly, gently dragging it along like an inkbrush. Then she dragged it up, flickering it along the sides of his length while she hummed a little. "Tasty...You take good care of yourself--Ahh, whoa!" She moaned as she felt the man's tongue bury itself into the source of the juices, which had an oddly fruity taste to them; it was comparable to oranges. "I-I'm not gonna let you have all the fun, now..." As the Inkling let soft sounds escape her mouth, she would lower her face down around the man's member, taking it into her mouth happily. Her hips moved to match the movements of the tongue inside of her, feeling it curl and squirm against her wet, sweet caverns. His hands reached up to the butt he adored looking at from afar, gripping the surprisingly well-defined rear in his palms. The pleasure of having herself be eaten by the male made the girl bob her head a bit further, taking in a bit more of the man's penis. The taste of human cock, as she figured out, was different from those of the same species as her. There was no fruity taste, but a pleasantly salty one. It was different, but she didn't mind it. In fact, she was loving the flavor each time her tongue rolled against the meat in her mouth. Just sucking on this member was enough to give birth to a desperate need to play with the human cock even more. Her lower lips continued to grow wetter around the lips of Anon, who continued letting his tongue dance like a fire inside of her. The girl humped his face aggressively, bobbing her head on him even faster and even reaching down to the base of his rod, leaving it snugged nice and good in the comforts of her tight throat. She released gagged moans as she squeezed onto his hips a bit. Her walls were tensing up around the adventurous tongue of his. Like a tense knot on the verge of being undone, she could feel her climax approaching rapidly. She quickly lifted her head, quickly pulling her mouth off of his now wet dick. She screamed and, without warning, let it all out.

Like water in a water slide, her juices flooded all over Anon's tongue and onto his lips. The slightly orange fluids would pour all over the male's face, the scent of the Inkling sinking into his skin along with it. Her legs quivered as she climaxed on Anon's face, and her eyes rolled up a bit as her orgasm persisted. She gritted her teeth, a tad bit of drool oozing out from the corner of her lips. Her hips motioned, rubbing her dripping cunt along Anon's hungry lips. Soon enough, though, she rode out her climax, and she started to pant. She looked back down at Anon, giggling a bit as she reached a hand out to pet his head. "Wow...So that's how a human eats out a girl? I'm impressed; it felt super fresh..." Anon smacked her butt softly, causing the girl to squeak. She looked back at his member, which was still eager for more action. "Oh, but I didn't get a chance to please this big fella all the way, huh?" She lifted her hips, strings of her juices briefly connecting the two sets of lips. "Don't worry; I'll take care of that right now." She crawled over Anon's waist, squeezing onto his member and stroking it slowly. She looked down at the juice-covered face and childishly laughed. "You look like you got splatted."

"Splatted?" Anon repeated, confused. She brought his cock up, then slowly lined his tip up to her wet pussy. She slowly motioned the tip of his member against her smooth, tiny cunt, her hips motioning in circles to tease the cock head. They stopped, and began to lower even more. Her nether lips slowly started to spread around his tip before slowly swallowing the member down to its length. A delightful buzz sung from her lips as she took his cock inside of him, and her hips would slowly rock back and forth, stirring the member inside of her walls.

"Oh, it's so thick...!" She moaned as she started riding his hard meat, lowering her a little each time she swung forward and lifting them slightly each time she pulled back. She felt her pussy stretching itself out around his rod, and she cried out some more. She didn't expect to be so noisy, but then she remembered that she had just came not even minutes ago. She was riding a foreign cock that was bigger than any dick she had ever taken, and moments after climaxing too. The pleasure of fucking a rod like this felt like nothing short of heaven. "Squid...I love it!" She started moving faster, amplifying the already massive amount of ecstasy running through her. As she continued stirring the cock inside of her like crazy, his hands reached up to grab onto her tiny tits, squeezing them the best he could. "Do you like my squid tits, too? Do they feel good?" She asked with a lustful tone in her voice. "Hehe. Go ahead, keep playing with them! I don't mind at all!" She would slide his hands to the bottom of his shirt, making him briefly move his hands so she could pull it off of him. She looked down at the body, pleasurable chills swimming through her. From the looks of things, it seemed he was more than qualified to be a fighter. 

"So...good..." Anon found himself moaning as her hot, soaking pussy continued riding his member. His hands reached back up to flat chest, pinching the hard little nipples ever so gently as he moved a bit in rhythm with her, thrusting his cock up into her wet fuckhole as it throbbed around him. Feeling as if it was trying to drain the very life from his soul itself, Anon gasped as he felt her gradually going down onto more and more of his member. He looked up at the Inkling, his palms pressing against her flat chest while she grinned down at him, as if to say something. 'Brace yourself,' is what his mind registered.

The tiny female raised her hips once, then, with one move, slammed down, swallowing all of his cock into her pussy. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back, moaning at the same time as Anon, who felt his member get sucked up into her like a warm black hole that blessed him with loving heat. The Inkling started to move, but the feeling of something like this so deep inside of her for the first time was really messing with all the nerves inside of her. She tried to speak, but her mind was too boggled from being stuffed so thoroughly. Despite this, her hips started to move in circles, churring his member about inside of her while his hands gripped onto her little breasts, letting them slightly bounce in his hands as she continued making strides around him. The wet sounds of her lower lips engulfing his sex getting louder and louder with her faster movements, and her buttocks rippled slightly with each bounce she made. Her screams escalated in volume as she continued working herself on him. The huge cock her pussy challenged was starting to win, and it was showing. "W-Whoa...!" She moaned, feeling herself tighten around him like a vice. She slipped all the way down to his base, then proceeded to move again, gyrating her hips and tossing his dick around inside of her depths. His tip was pressing against her sensitive areas inside of her and she was beginning to lose more of her composure. She couldn't take it anymore; she started to unleash another wave of orange, citrus-scented juices around Anon's member, which was being squeezed to death by the cumming pussy. Her body felt like the personification of a wild drum solo at that moment, and it showed no sign of turning itself down. Her whole body shivered as she let herself release all over the man's cock. Her loud screams started to die down, too, and she started to pant. She was sweating the colorful droplets from earlier, something that was starting to grow on Anon as kind of cute.

"T-Twice...in a row..." She panted. "Just what...are you made of, dude?" She looked down at Anon, slightly exhausted. "And you still didn't cum yet, did you..." She slowly lifted her hips, his entire member wet and hot from how long and deep it was shoved inside the girl. Given her size, Anon was surprised it even fit at all. "Hmm...I wonder what I should do now..."  
  
"I..." Anon wanted to speak, but an animal-like instinct took over. He leaned up and reached over to grab Inkling's waist. She gasped as she was suddenly carried by the now standing Anon, who carried her over to the glass doors leading to his balcony. He pinned the girl, who was suspended from the air, to the door before delivering a rough, lust-fueled kiss. She moaned into his mouth, clearly surprised by his initiative. From the way her dripping pussy reacted, though, she absolutely loved it. Their lips went with the exchange, their tongues coming out occasionally to brush against each other's. The man would pull his face from the squid girl, who was looking into his eyes with nothing but horniness. Anon kissed her one more time, then turned the girl around, turning her around and lowering her down a bit. She looked back at him curiously, then felt his hard, sticky cock twitching on her bare ass. She was getting pulled up slightly so his throbbing meat-spear could touch her pussy. She knew exactly where this was heading, and she couldn't be any more ready.

"Do it! I'm dying for a good fucking here!" The penis started to move forward, pushing straight into the Inkling's lower lips. As its head and then its length started to penetrate her again, she cried out loudly against the cold doors, the steam of her hot breath painting the chilling glass. She loved it; she was being filled with happiness---if it took the form of a hard, sizable manhood. He started to swing his hips like a ferocious beast, spearing his cock like lightning into her wet pussy, the slightly orange juices coating his length each time it pressed into her. The toes on her feet crunched into themselves; a sign that she was definitely feeling good through her the entirety of her small body. She moaned constantly as she felt her insides get completely spread by the rod that kept digging into her like a mole, her butt jiggling beneath the thrusting male like a puddle. Her tiny tits jiggled from the force of his member's assault, her nipples as hard as ice. "Ah! Ah! Ah!! Faster! Give me more human dick!!" She begged for her pussy to keep receiving the merciless pounding, her body, heart, and soul no longer able to stay away from a penis like this one. Her walls tensed up again as his unstoppable penis kept blasting huge surges of erotic bliss through the girl, who was practically nothing but a fuckdoll for the male holding her up like a ragdoll that kept lunging his hungry fuck-stick into her pussy, using it as a cocksleeve. Every few seconds, she would softly moan 'woomy' under her breath as he continued pushing himself into her wet trenches, which periodically tensed up like a snake that caught its prey. How many times did she cum? Three? Four? Maybe more than five? Her nectar covered the man's length all the way down to her shaft, as if there was a festive turf war taking place on his package. Like a high-powered drill, his cock continued plowing into gates, going deeper and deeper until it struck gold again. He gyrated his hips somewhat, making sure each and every angle of her pussy would remember the unstoppable invader that was his penis. She felt his hips constantly smacking into her little well-rounded buttcheeks, her cunt squeezing the cunt tightly as it fucked her balls-deep. She let her arms and legs dangle loosely "Clam it! Just shoot it out! Give me that hot ink already!!"

Anon helped himself to a few more thrusts, his greedy dick refusing to let up any mercy despite being on the verge of releasing. When the time finally came, he gripped onto her hips firmly and pulled her back to the base of his cock. The both of them squealed. Like a ravine, her juices splashed out around Anon's deep-hitting length, adding to the puddle of her own clear-orange fluids that formed beneath them. Adding to that was Anon pushing his hips against her round, cushiony rear as his dick finally fired away its charged shots of thick, white-hot seed deep into the Inkling's pussy. His warm spunk swarm into the girl like dolphins swimming through an ocean, making such hot splashes that the girl could feel the magnificent feeling of being filled with every fiber of her being. And what an absolutely satisfying surge this was. The two panted, successfully coating and filling each other.

"Do..." Anon panted. "...Do you want to do it again?"

The Inkling looked back, feeling some of his seed seep out from out of her and around his length. "Again...? With a guy like you?" Her entire body was shaking, yet it didn't seem to want to let go of the meat stuffed deep inside of her. This was the first time ever doing it with a human, and she really wanted to make it last. She looked out the glass doors, seeing the rain actually getting worse. And she wasn't going to beat him in any video games anytime soon. She sighed, her arms and legs dangling as she looked up at the taller male. "Well, I don't seem much harm in it." She would feel him slide out, globs of his cum beginning to leak out of her as she was carried to his room like a princess. The two kissed each other deeply before getting on the bed, beginning another of many sessions of the evening with each other. At some point, while sucking off the man and letting him violate her tiny womanhood, she might have considered dropping her usual turf wars to spend more time with the man that was so roughly beating her pussy with an endless assault of poundings. Living with a human dick forever. Now that was an idea that sounded fresh.

**"Player 5: Defeated!"**

The floors were stained with trails of orange ink that the enemies could barely move. The anthropomorphic fox decided to take his foe by surprised. He crouched down, preparing to dash at the spats-cladded girl. The moment he began his light-speed charge, though, she made a high jump backwards, twirling like an upside-down ballerina in the air, dodging the aggressor and letting him zip towards the cliff of the battlefield. With a quick descent, she landed on her feet behind him. From thin air, she took out her dangerously large orange-tipped brush, swinging it like a gold club against the tumbling enemy and sending him flying like a missile off the stage. He was out of her sights in half a second, and a bright, green explosion burst from his direction.

**"Player 4: Defeated!"**

The boxer through a left straight at the brawler, who barely managed a crouch to dodge the strike and counter with a heel-sweep that knocked him off his feet. The man recovered quickly, then proceeded to unleash a barrage of punches and kicks against onto his foe, knuckles and feet striking every part of his body and face before a powerful, momentum-charged flip kick sent the slugger straight up into the sky. As the the brawler watched the man he sent flying out of the battlefield shine like a star in the distance, he would swear he heard a urban man swear about losing a bet about his boxer.

**"Player 3: Defeated!"**

A blonde-haired pretty boy with a sword so long that it could barely be called a sword lunged at the distracted man, pulling his sword behind his back to prepare for a killing blow. As he prepared to swing, however, an explosion of orange ink sent him flying away from the brawler, who turned to saw the Inkling swimming through the ink trail swimming through the trail she made in her orange squid form. "Ugh! Again with this!?" The edgy swordsman quickly hopped to his feet angrily, positioning his sword close to him with the blade facing in front of him. "I am absolutely tired---!" The Inkling hopped from the orange ground, reverting back to her humanoid form to fire a burst of orange ink from her splattershot at Cloud's side, then proceeded to continue hitting the whining man-child with a series of hit-and-run shots. "Of this stupid---GAH!---squid---GAH!---gremlings---AH OKAY TO HELL WITH THIS!" A blue aura burst from the orange swordsman. He gripped his sword tightly, strong winds beginning to form around him. "I am sick of these stupid little demons running around and ruining the integrity of this game by being so...colorful and squiddy! But not anymore! As long as I carry my massive sword that's totally fair and not cheap at all, I, Cloud Strife, will single-handedly end your stupid hippy culture with my Finishing To---!" Mid-monologue, the man was bulldozed by the charging Inkling's ink roller, leaving him in a state of shock for a moment as he was forcefully submerged into the ground from the chest down. His eyes were like those of a deer in front of hi-beamed headlights. "Again!? How does this keep happening!?" Cloud looked up to try and find his enemy, only to find that his overly-done hair was now covered in orange squid paint. "My hair! What did you do to my hair?! Do you know how _long_ it took for me to get it looking a crisp banana blonde?! I had to set in the hairdresser's for a whole week for it to look the way it did---" An annoyed swing of the Inkling's inkbrush knocked Cloud out of the ground. Something dropped from him as he was launched towards the stratosphere. The Inkling crouched down and picked up Cloud's hair. All of it. It was artificial. A wig. "My hair! It's gone!" Cloud yelled from the distance. "How did it come off? I brought the _best_ -working tape from the flea market! He told me it'd stick! I can't go on being bald! That hair was my only redeeming factor---!"

**"Player 2: Defeated! Finally..."**

The Inkling was laughing hysterically over such a tough guy wearing fake hair. She knew he was compensating for something. The laughing suddenly stopped when she a set of hands grab onto her waist. She squeaked, then looked behind her, swearing she was dead meat before something clicked into her. She recognized the hard grip from a few days ago, probably more so than the face that saved her from melting. Her eyes lit up. "Oh, it's you! I forgot you were in this!"

Anon smiled, hugging her happily. "Hey. Thanks for taking care of that guy for me. He was going after me the entire match."

"Oh, no problem! Oh, uh..." The Inkling looked down at the ground, helpless. "Guess you're gonna suplex me to kingdom come, huh?"

"Well, see..." Anon chuckled nervously. "Because of him, I ended up losing stocks a lot earlier than I thought. So I'm technically down to my last one. And this match is timed, too..." A finger pointed to a holographic monitor that displayed a number counting down from seven.

"Oh. That really sucks, dude." The Inkling frowned a bit.

"Why are you saying that? You won!"

"I won!?"

"Well, in five seconds. You're one-stock up."

"Gnarly! I can't believe I managed to win this one! Between Fox shooting me to death, Wario trying to run me over, and Cloud trying to cut me to pieces---oh, did you know that Cloud had a wig?"

"I always knew there was something fishy about that guy-=-"

**"TIME. INKLING WINS!!"  
**

Outside of the spotlighted victory field in the middle of the special kind of nowhere the contestants were familiar with, Wario swung his foot on his bike, swearing at how useless it was. The vehicle responded by exploding straight in his face, leaving him covered in thick, black soot. The only blackness not on his face were the freaked-out eyes that flickered a few times. Fox crossed his arms, looking down somberly with the acceptance of defeat in his heart. Little Mac had sat down on a stool with an equally shamed look on his face. His coach handed him a bottle of water, and the two smiled at each other, not needing to say a single word to understand their feelings. Cloud was rolling along the ground, big, swollen tears spilling from his eyes as angrily slammed his arms and legs on the ground. "It's not fair! It's not fair! That move is so broken!!!!!11111 Why do I have to put up with something dumb like that?! Why do they do so much damage!? How am I supposed to fight that?! All I have is a sword that can kill gods and shoot laser beams and can kill people just by poking them with it and..."

While Cloud through his temper tantrum, Little Mac's coach noticed that the victor wasn't anywhere to be found. "Yo, wait a second. Where's the winner of the tussle?" Doc Louis' words made everyone except for the bald Cloud, whose naked dome glimmered in the sunlight as he angrily stomped on his mess of a sword to only have it accidentally swing up to his neck and make him choke on his misguided blood and vocal chords, look over to the victory spot. "Come to think of it, where's that Mii Fighter? Didn't he come in second?"

The confused crowd of fighters that weren't struggling to wedge a sword out of their necks shrugged at each other. "Maybe they just went home?" Fox suggested. "It was a pretty rough fight. Maybe the first thing they thought about was doing a little R&R." Fox's ears perked up when he saw a piece of paper where the Inkling should have been standing. He walked over to it and read its contents. " 'We headed out. Please send the award money to this address...' Weird."

As the smashers wondered about their whereabouts, the two missing persons in action were somewhere else. They were in the female locker room of the waiting area, which was completely empty except for a naked Anon violently fucking the naked Inkling onto the bleachers. Her small boobs moved about each time he plunged into her. She looked up at the ceiling as he hugged her legs his waist, feeling him swim deep into her like a shark chasing down its meal. She screamed the cries and phrases that only her people would understand as the dirty noises of him quickly pushing into her increased in volume. He squeezed onto her shoulders as he kept moving, the erotic delight boiling up inside of her as he rapidly pushed into her cunt. Her entire body spasmed in his embrace as if tremors were being shot straight into her with the sole intent of morphing her mind into a horny mess. "A-Ah!! I'm cumming again!!" Her warm innards squeezed onto the man's sex tightly. Like a bomb that had just reached the end of its countdown, the girl would moan out in pleasure, resting his hands onto the male's chest as she unleashed a coating of her warm fluids, her Inkling fluids marking his cock as her turf. "W-Woomy..." 

She laid her head back, her small frame rising and lowering each time she tried to catch her breath. The male pulled his member out of her, the girl blushing as he stared at his coated member, noting the coating of her orange-ish juices around it. He walked to the side, stroking his cock quickly as he aimed it at her face. The girl would lean up, kissing the tip of his member and swirling her tongue around it before opening her mouth, wrapping her lips around it before giving it a gentle smooch once more. Anon thrust his rod just a bit into her mouth, the upper part of his cock resting inside of her. She hummed around the cock softly, reaching down to gently rub her pussy with her fingertips, her hot, sticky juices staining her fingers as she took more of him into her mouth, bobbing her head slowly. She felt a familiar taste on her tongue, and she decided to take his member from her lips, stroking the pre-leaking meat in her hand. "Mmh...Ink me up..." She kissed his cock's head again before guiding it over to her chest. She rubbed the wet cock, Anon's moans being music to her ears.

"Ink...Me..." She said to him in a more seductive tone. With his member throbbing about in her soft hand, the man shot thick hot cum all over the girl's chest, his fresh white spunk raining onto her little breasts. He took the cock from her hand in the middle of his climax, then forced his rod into her mouth, pumping the remaining seed of his straight into it. The taste of cum was incredible for her. It was as if little tiny inklings covered in salt had a dance party on her taste buds. She would close her eyes, happily drinking the cum while her chest heaved a bit, her frame covered with his hot, white ink. As she gulped down his loads, she pinched her clit softly. before guiding her hand from her crotch to his balls, gently rolling his orbs in her palms. She didn't know how long something like this would last, but being alone with him was definitely something she needed. She wanted to keep this erotic surge pumping the best she could. She was a winner today, and a winner should get what they want, right? The two of them agreed to this, if, for any reason, it justified another round of hard, raw sex.

To the victor go the spoils.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, this took a little longer than I thought. But I had fun nonetheless! I kept fixating myself over the Inklings; they're all so cute and lovable, and their butts look so nice through those little spats of theirs. The best part about these kinds of characters is that you can customize them however you want, so you can make them a total slut and no one will really care! I wanted to try writing out a 'cowgirl' position again, and I'm not too sure if I did a good job (guess that means I should probably watch more porn). I'm a little proud of the fight scene at the end, especially with Cloud's utter defeat at the end. Never really liked him. Anyway, does this mean I'll be writing fight-themed fanfiction in the future? Who can say. All I know is that the Inklings are hot and I want to ink them in the lewdest way possible. I hope you all had fun and look forward to my next work!


End file.
